Meet The Founders
by huffleclaw22
Summary: What happens when a couple of DA members get transported back to the 10th century, meeting not only the Hogwarts founders, but Merlin himself? Warning: Sensual scenes and The Golden Trio does not make an appearance. Shippings include Ernie/Hannah split & Nevannah (NevillexHannah)


**A/N: Sup peeps it's me again. This is another one-shot. I had the random thought that what if the current Hogwarts students (1991-1998 class) could somehow travel back in time to meet their house founders...and Merlin himself. The students are Harry, Ron, and Hermione's classmates but since there's so many stories of them already, I've decided to pick students that aren't in the fanfic spotlight as often (besides this is set in the year that the Golden Trio is off looking for Horcruxes so they aren't even at Hogwarts). JKR rocks and this isn't mine!**

* * *

It was a typical Tuesday evening at Hogwarts, most students spent it dodging the Carrows, but not Dumbledore's Army-they did everything they could possibly do to harass the Carrows and make their jobs difficult, not caring about the punishments they recieved.

At the beginning of the year the new leaders Neville, Ginny, and Luna decided to split the DA members into teams. Neville led one group, Ginny another, and Luna another. On this particular day Neville's group consisting of Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan, Terry Boot, and Susan Bones were running about the castle spreading rebellious grafitti messages on the walls; _DA FOREVER!, __DOWN WITH DARK FORCES!, __GOOD OVER EVIL! HARRY WILL RETURN! _and the like.

Susan was about to spray 'LONG LIVE DUMBLEDORE' when an eerie male voice appeared behind them. "Ahem?" Amycus Carrow stood with his arms crossed, beside him was his sister Alecto. "Shite!" Seamus groaned.

"Well well what do we have here? More of this praise Dumbledore and Harry Potter rubbish?" Alecto sneered.

"It's not rubbish! Harry will come back, you'll see! It's the Dark Lord worshippers like you guys that don't stand a chance!" Neville shouted.

Amycus Carrow smirked "Let's see, who's first? I pick Longbottom. So Mr. Longbottom-Cruciatus or Imperius?"

The other group members huddled together against the wall, terrified that they'd been caught and cornered. Hannah had a troubled expression across her face as Alecto punched Neville square in the jaw, Ernie glanced at her. "Hey just be glad it's not your turn..." he whispered through gritted teeth.

"Leave 'em alone!" Seamus yelled. Alecto turned on him "How dare you insolent boy speak out of turn!" she snapped, raising her wand in his direction. Susan, suddenly feeling quite bold, spoke up too "Hey!" she shouted.

Amycus threw Neville to the ground harshly as Alecto did with Seamus. "What?" Alecto snarled.

"Catch me if you can! Everyone run!" Susan yelled, bolting down the corridor. "Dumbledore's Army!" Terry shouted, running after Susan. Neville and Seamus scrambled to their feet as Ernie and Hannah were already halfway down the corridor. "GO! GO!" Neville yelled.

"CRUCIO!" Alecto screamed, down went Seamus. Neville turned briefly to see his friend squirming around in agony, "Run Neville! Just go!" Seamus shouted. In the midst of spells and curses flying across the corridors Neville was very confused, and before he knew what was happening, he felt someone yank him inside an empty classroom, "What-wait?" he stuttered, looking around.

"Shut up!" Hannah hissed, shutting and locking the door. Neville turned to look at her "Where are the others?" he asked in panic, if anything happened to them it would be on his conscience since he was the leader.

Hannah shrugged "I-I dunno, just shush.. please!" she begged shakily. Neville knew she was right, they had to be quiet. "Hannah, seriously-do you think the others got away?" he whispered.

"I-I think Susan and Terry most likely did since they ran so fast, I lost Ernie when he rounded a different corner and the Carrows must still have Seamus," Hannah said. She pulled her yellow and black Hufflepuff robes tighter around her, Neville noticed she was shaking.

"Are are you alright?" he asked gently.

"No," Hannah whimpered. Not knowing what else to do, Neville followed his instincts and hugged her tightly. What happened after that he did not expect. Hannah pulled away so she was mere inches from his face, their lips brushed together and she reached up to loosen his golden-crimson striped Gryffindor tie.

"Han-nah, er-what are you doing?" Neville stammered, confused as he felt her unbuttoning his shirt.

"Shh," Hannah gently lifted her knee between Neville's legs, then she kissed him full on the mouth, running her hands all over him. Neville was so confused _Wait, I thought she was dating Ernie MacMillan? _he thought to himself. This thought made him gently push her away "Hannah, aren't you dating Ernie?" he asked.

"I-I've been meaning to tell him, I'm just so afraid to hurt his feelings. I know he cares about me but...I think I love you," Hannah blurted.

Neville's eyes widened in shock "O-oh..." he wasn't exactly sure what would happen next. Not thinking, he began to unbutton Hannah's blouse and loosen her golden-black Hufflepuff tie. "Kiss me Neville," Hannah whispered, closing in on him.

There was no escape, no use fighting the urge, he'd finally managed to somehow get a girl to like him, so he hiked up her gray pleated skirt and kissed her back. Neville knew Ernie would probably beat him up worse than the Carrows, but at this moment time he didn't care. Hannah was gorgeous, and an amazing snogger.

"Oh Neville, you're my hero," Hannah gushed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Neville had no choice but to give in to his horny instincts and wrap his arms around her waist. "You're amazing Hannah," he breathed as they collapsed over one of the desks, still kissing.

"Say that you love me," Hannah whispered.

Neville grinned "I love you." He hadn't really realized how serious his statement was, did he really love Hannah Abbott and want to be the guy who broke up her relationship with Ernie? But Hannah didn't love Ernie, she loved him. So Neville decided that he loved her back, when they kissed there was definitely a spark.

All sense of time was lost, they completely forgot about running from the Carrows. Suddenly the door bust open "BLOODY HELL HANNAH!"

Neville and Hannah jumped apart and spun to look at the doorway, Ernie MacMillan's face was bright red in pure and utter rage. "Ern, I-I c-an exp-explain..." Hannah stuttered, blushing a deep shade of red.

"I'LL KILL YOU LONGBOTTOM!" Ernie shouted angrily, raising his fists. Neville slowly backed up against a wall as Hannah gently approached her boyfriend. "Ernie I'm so sorry! I just didn't know how to tell you!" she cried, tears in her bright amber eyes.

"Tell me what?" Ernie asked slowly, cocking his eyebrows.

Hannah shifted nervously on her heels "I-I-I just don't feel the same way you do, I realize I-I never really did."

Ernie's face grew red again "We're the Hufflepuff powercouple! We could be invincible Han! And you choose Longbottom?!"

"Ernie, sometimes it feels like you only care about your own thoughts and opinions and don't consider mine. I thought I loved you once because we spent so much time together and I was swept away at how verbose you are, but then I realized you're, well, you're-"

"I'M WHAT HANNAH?!" Ernie roared.

Hannah slouched nervously "Arrogant," she admitted weakly, ready to cry.

"So instead of being up front with me, you just let me find you snogging Neville in an empty classroom with no warning whatsoever! Merlin knows what would have happened if I hadn't come in when I did!" Ernie yelled.

Hannah blushed, trying her best to fix her blouse. "I-I'm sorry Ern, really, I was so scared I'd hurt your feelings."

Ernie slapped his forehead "After all that we've been through _you're _dumping _me _for _Neville Longbottom_?" he could scarcely believe what he was hearing.

"Er, yeah?" Hannah found herself backing up as Ernie advanced on her.

"No, no, no. If anyone's getting dumped in this relationship it's you, everyone knows I'm much more popular, you'd be nothing without me!" Ernie snapped.

Hannah continued to back up, she nor Neville nor Ernie managed to notice an open closet in the back of the classroom. "I have friends too you know!" Hannah said.

Ernie smirked "Yeah Susan, anyone else? Didn't think so." He continued to advance until Hannah was nearly inside the open closet. Hannah was shaking in fear, she stepped back even farther. Neville got up and confronted Ernie "Hey, don't you dare treat her like that!" he said, suddenly feeling quite brave.

"Hannah Bethany Abbott," Ernie sneered. He'd completely ignored Neville.

"Ernest Joseph MacMillan," Hannah whimpered.

"How dare you make a fool of me! You ignorant bitch!" Ernie roared, suddenly he lost control and shoved her backwards. Hannah, who was now all the way inside the closet, lost her footing. None of them had noticed a hole in the closet floor, Hannah stumbled backwards and fell in. "Heeeeeeeeeeelppppp!" she screeched.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Neville roared, his rage gave him the guts to shove Ernie to the floor. Ernie hit the cold wooden floor with a thud and Neville raced to the hole. "HANNAH! HANNAH CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" he called desperately.

No answer. Ernie slowly got to his feet, his face was pink. "Er-I completely lost control, oh Merlin-is she okay?"

Neville glared at him "Gee, dunno!" he yelled infuriated. He grabbed Ernie by his golden-black striped Hufflepuff tie just as Terry Boot came running into the classroom, panting.

Both boys turned to Terry, confused. Terry used his blue-silver Ravenclaw tie to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. "Th-the Carrows-they're mad I tell you! Just barely scraped by, Alecto cornered me in the dungeons, if I hadn't cast the Confundus Charm she'd have used the Cruciatus!" he was breathing heavily.

"Do you know what happened to Susan?" Ernie asked. Terry shrugged "Must have made it back to your guys common room," he replied. "Seamus?" Neville tried. Terry shrugged again "Dunno, I have a bad feeling he's been caught."

Terry suddenly noticed the nervous expressions on Neville and Ernie's faces. "What? Did something happen?" he asked.

"If by something happening you mean Ernie pushing Hannah down a hole, then yes!" Neville snapped, glaring at Ernie. Terry's eyes widened in shock "Ernie-you pushed your girlfriend down a hole?!"

Ernie's face went pink again, then red in rage. "She isn't my girlfriend! I caught her in here snogging Longbottom, Merlin knows they'd probably have started shagging if I hadn't walked in when I did."

"So you pushed her down a hole?" Terry asked in disbelief.

"I know I'm a git I lost control!" Ernie snapped nervously. Terry looked at him "Wait-what _hole _are we talking about?"

Neville pointed to the open closet "Apparently there's some sort of trap door opening in that closet," he said. Ernie rushed over and knelt next to the hole "HANNAH? I'M SO SORRY!" he called down. Still no answer. Neville yanked the yellow hood of his robes "If anything happens to her, you better look out MacMillan!"

Terry cleared his throat. "Er, guys?"

Neville released Ernie and they turned to face him. "There's only one way to find out what happened to her-" Terry started.

"-jump into the hole," Neville finished uneasily.

"I'll go first," Ernie stated boldly. "She'll realize she's obviously better off with me."

Neville rolled his eyes "Oh yes, the guy who pushed her down a hole!"

"Shush you gits, I'll go!" Terry said, before either could object he jumped into the hole. Neville and Ernie pushed past eachother and jumped in after Terry. Suddenly all three boys were thrown into a swirling bluish-orange vortex and before they knew it, hit the ground...hard.

Neville jumped to his feet and brushed himself off, he noticed they were stranded in some forest. "Hannah?! HANNAH!?" he called, anxiously looking around. Ernie and Terry got up and followed suit. "Where the bloody hell are we?" Terry asked.

"The Forbidden Forest," came a female voice out of nowhere.

All three boys spun around, sighing in relief to see Hannah standing before them. "ERNIE YOU PRAT!" she yelled, rushing over and whacking him hard on the shoulder. "Do you have ANY IDEA what you've done?!" she screeched.

Ernie's face flushed red again. "What about you? I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal, not only did you cheat on me but you betrayed our house values!"

"I AM loyal Ernie MacMillan! I was going to tell you, I was trying to be a good friend by not hurting your feelings, you walked in before I could properly explain!" Hannah argued.

"HEY!" Terry yelled. The Hufflepuff ex-couple turned around, finally noticing Terry and Neville. "NEVILLE!" Hannah screeched, jumping into his arms, further infuriating Ernie.

Ernie just stood and watched, arms crossed and face deep red. Terry, being a true Ravenclaw, wanted to get the facts straight on what exactly just happened. He wandered to the edge of the forest and stared up at Hogwarts Castle, it looked exactly the same-so there was a trap door leading to the forest? What was the point? He wondered.

Neville wanted to go exploring too, but he couldn't really escape Hannah who was all over him snogging. Ernie was too angry and couldn't keep his eyes off of them. So none of them notice Terry head back up towards the castle. He raced up the large green hill and entered through the courtyard, the Dark Forest was a dangerous place so he figured Professor Snape should be aware of this mysterious trap door.

However, as soon as he entered the castle, he realized that nothing was the same. Students walked the halls in their house uniforms, but compared to his, theirs looked ancient. Not only that, but there wasn't a soul in sight that he even remotely recognized.

Hogwarts usually had the typical musty old castle smell, but now it smelled of freshly constructed stone. _What is going on here? _He raced as fast as he could to the Headmaster's office, once inside he ran straight to the wall of portraits. No Snape. No Dumbledore. Not even Armando Dippet. _What the bloody hell?_

He ran as fast as he could out of the office and down to the Great Hall, students were seated along their respective tables. The house uniforms were most definitely not the same-not even remotely similar-the Ravenclaws wore mere sapphire cloaks, the Hufflepuffs wore cloaks of gold, the Gryffindors wore ruby cloaks, and the Slytherins bore emerald.

On each house cloak was the house symbols; eagle, badger, lion, and serpent. Under the cloaks the male students wore padded vests and trousers not exceeding high white stockings while the females wore simple black dresses. Terry glanced at his own modern uniform, very confused. _I wonder if they notice me?_

Once again, instead of re-joining the group, he bore his Ravenclaw traits by heading straight to the library. He was used to shelves upon shelves of old dusty and musty books, volumes of magical history texts. Instead all he found was stacks of old parchment and scrolls. After the library he checked out the magic portraits lining the walls of the moving staircases that led to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. Those too, were different and few.

"Okay, this is too strange," he muttered to himself as he made his way back to the main floor. Whatever was going on, he needed to get out of there and re-join his friends in the forest. He quickly dashed through the courtyard back towards the dark forest.

Meanwhile in the forest Hannah still wouldn't let Neville away from her lips as Ernie was reaching his absolute boiling point. "STOP IT!" Ernie shouted. Neville slowly pushed Hannah away from him "Er, Hannah-maybe we could give it a rest for a bit?" he mumbled awkwardly, as much as he enjoyed making out with Hannah, he didn't want Ernie to beat him to a pulp.

Suddenly Terry came racing back "Dear Merlin me!" he exclaimed, causing them to shoot him weird looks. Ernie was the second to speak "What? Spill it Boot-what happened? Where did you go?" he questioned suspiciously.

Terry shifted nervously on his heels "Well, erm, I went back up to the castle and-"

"-WHAT?!" Ernie cut him off impatiently.

"-I'm pretty sure we're not in 1997 anymore, I think that hole in the closet must have been a vortex that transported us back centuries ago," Terry finished nervously.

"Why do you think that?" Neville asked slowly.

"I explored around, trust me-we might not even be in the middle ages yet," Terry said.

Suddenly there were sharp cracks coming from deep within the forest, as if someone was stepping on twigs, and suddenly a young boy appeared. He couldn't have been more than sixteen years old with reddish-gold hair and bright green eyes, he wore an emerald Slytherin cloak. "Merlin's beard! It's Merlin!" Hannah squeaked, causing everyone to look at her as if she were insane.

"Me lady, thou art mistaken as, clearly I do not don a beard," the boy replied.

Hannah shook her head, she wasn't even close to being one of the smartest in her class, but she'd always been interested in the history of wizardry and read stories all about Merlin. She'd seen pictures of him in his youth, and the boy before them was exact. "No no, Merlin was a Slytherin at Hogwarts in this time...are we in the 10th century?"

The boy cocked his eyebrows "Yes."

"I knew it! You're Merlin as a student! We have gone back in time!" she exclaimed excitedly. Neville and Ernie looked confused, but not Terry. "Of course! It all makes sense now, wait-if we're in the 10th century-this is the very beginning of Hogwarts! The time of the original founders!" he concluded.

Merlin furrowed his bushy reddish-gold eyebrows. "Art thou referring to Professors Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff?" he asked curiously. They all nodded eagerly. "Hogwarts has changed, we come from the year 1997, dark forces are at large...an evil villan called Lord Voldemort, heir of your head of house," Neville said.

Merlin looked shocked "Dost thou mean to say thou have travelled here from one thousand years in the future?!" he asked in disbelief. They all nodded again, "Could we actually meet the founders?" Terry asked.

"Of course," Merlin led them back up to the castle where all four founders were gathered in the Great Hall. All the students aside from Merlin were presumably sleeping as it was late at night. "Professors?" Merlin cleared his throat.

The quartet of Professors spun around. "Back to bed Merlin! 10 points from Slytherin!" Salazar bellowed. "Professors, I have found students from the future!" Merlin exclaimed excitedly, before running for the dungeons.

"No way, Helga Hufflepuff?" Ernie and Hannah spoke in unison. The plump red-haired witch smiled warmly and wore bright yellow robes.

"Lady Ravenclaw...Rowena mother of the ghost Gray Lady of Ravenclaw tower!" Terry exclaimed, seeing Rowena with her long jet black hair and billowing sapphire and purple robes.

"Godric! Godric Gryffindor..." Neville muttered in shock at a red-haired man who somewhat resembled a Viking and donned a bright red cloak and golden armor plate across his chest. In his belt was the Sword of Gryffindor.

Salazar Slytherin did not even smile, he seemed quite peeved. A man with silvery hair and silvery eyes donning emerald and black robes, it wasn't a shock considering most Slytherins had been evil for centuries. "Come hither, what business have thou here?" he sneered.

"Now Salazar, be kind, though doth look different, we accept all at Hogwarts," Helga said in a sweet and soothing tone. She approached Ernie and Hannah "Cometh from the future! Ah the school flourishes still! Loyal badgers, such a wonderful thing!" Ernie shot Hannah a sideways glance as if he'd love nothing more than to tell their founder of her disloyalty to him.

"Thou art a boy of great knowledge I sense," Rowena approached Terry. "Lady Ravenclaw, I've studied you so-you're daughter haunts the tower, quite upset she is!" Terry replied. Rowena looked sad "Ah yes, Helena hath run away."

Godric Gryffindor beamed down at Neville "I see a brave young knight, a lion of fire roars within thou dear boy," he spoke boldly, brandishing his sword. Neville grinned, he was beginning to feel less like the class geek and more like the hero leading the DA. And now he finally had a girlfriend.

"Thou must go back to where thou cometh from, tis not safe for thou hither either," Helga told the students. "Cometh we retreat to our bed chambers now til the morrow!" Godric turned to the other founders, one by one they slowly dispersed from their group and headed in different directions. But Slytherin stayed.

Salazar crossed his arms "No Slytherins amongst thou?"

"No Sir Salazar," Terry replied. "The Slytherins today are mostly bullies like this boy named Draco Malfoy. Dark Forces are at large, your heir returned in 1943 and opened your secret chamber, and now he's back calling himself Lord Voldemort. He is determined to destroy all muggle-borns," he said.

"How doth thou know about me chamber?" Salazar's eyes widened.

Salazar grinned, his plan would work, now he could finally leave Hogwarts. "Be gone with thou!" he yelled, brandishing his wand at them. Suddenly all four students found themselves back in the swirling orange-blue vortex.

They all crashed back on the hard wooden floor of the classroom. Ernie stood up and rubbed his head warily "Did that just happen?"

"Yes," Terry replied, equally awestruck.

Hannah slowly approached Ernie "I still don't forgive you for pushing me down a bloody hole but I am sorry that you had to walk in on us, I truly was planning to tell you...tonight in the common room. It's just Neville and I ended up in here alone and I couldn't help it," she said.

Ernie's face went pink again and he scratched behind his ears. "Actually I haven't been all honest with you either," he admitted.

Hannah cocked her eyebrows "Pardon?"

"Well, er, I've actually developed a new crush of my own. I'm sorry, but Susan is ten times prettier than you. The only reason I pursued you in the first place is because you were one of my best friends and when we both became Hufflepuff prefects...it was more of a publicity stunt," Ernie admitted.

Hannah's face reddened in rage "PUBLICITY STUNT?! And you have the nerve to be angry with me now?!" she yelled.

Ernie blushed. "And I don't give a flicker swish if you think Susan is prettier than me, you don't have to say it out loud!" Hannah shouted.

Neville came up behind Hannah "You can be a real git Ernie, I like you, but you should never have done that to Hannah!" he stated boldly, clenching his fists.

"HEY!" Terry shouted again, all of them turned around. "Doesn't anyone else care that we just got to go back to the 10th century and meet Merlin and the founders?!"

"That was pretty amazing, Godric Gryffindor himself-he even had the sword that's now missing!" Neville exclaimed. Hannah and Ernie exchanged glances, they both admitted meeting Helga made them want to be better Hufflepuffs and apologized to eachother.

"I just can't believe I met Rowena herself! Look you guys, we have to make a pact. What happened in here _stays _in here. Understood?" Terry held out his hand. They all nodded and placed their hands on Terry's. "Ernie?" Terry questioned, Ernie was a bit of a loud mouth and he knew it. "I swear, I'll keep quiet," he promised.

"Alright then," Terry peeked out the door, no sign of the Carrows. "I think I should get going, this has been sufficiently awkward, goodnight," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Ernie and Hannah shared a parting hug then Ernie left the room so Hannah could be with Neville. "Come hither you brave and fiery lion," Hannah teased grabbing Neville by his tie and ruffling his fluffy brown hair. Neville grinned "Me beautiful badger," he teased back, stroking her long blonde waves.

Hannah gazed into Neville's hazel eyes as he gazed into her amber ones, they started snogging again. Suddenly the door bust open, again. "Shite!" breathed an exhausted voice.

Neville immediately withdrew his hands from Hannah's middle-chest area. "Er, hey Seamus...you look-"

"Like shite?, yeah," Seamus grumbled. His face was black and blue everywhere, the Carrows had indeed captured him.

"Oh Seamus," Neville and Hannah shook their heads in unison, all three bust out laughing. This was going to be a long year for the DA.

Later in the Gryffindor boys dorm Seamus and Neville sat together by the heater. "So, you an' Hannah eh?" Seamus grinned.

"She art quite the bodacious badger," Neville grinned back. Seamus shot him a funny look "She _art?_" Neville twiddled his thumbs "Er, I meant she _are_ of course! Night Seamus," with that, he went to bed, still in disbelief he met Gryffindor himself. Seamus just shook his head, confused.


End file.
